1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight training device, and more particularly to a weight training device which is adjustable in weight for different users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dumbbell is one of the popular weight training devices. A conventional dumbbell has a single configuration and a fixed weight. When in use, the user has to choose a suitable dumbbell according to his/her physical ability. If the selected dumbbell is too light, the user needs to buy a heavier one. For the user, the light dumbbell may be useless in the future, which causes a waste. Besides, the conventional fixed weight dumbbell cannot be used by different users because the desired weight of the dumbbell is different. Furthermore, for the makers and sellers, various dumbbells in different weights occupy a lot of space and increase cost. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to the development of an adjustable dumbbell.